bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 7
We sat in the abandoned yard for at least two hours before it began to get dark. So many things had happened today that I had forgotten that just this morning I was forced into the Academy. Just this morning I found out that I had killed my Mother in my sleep. "We should get inside. It'd be too dangerous to go through the streets now." Seren points out. Though I can't hold back my curiosity any longer. "Seren... How did you find out about this place exactly? How did you break in?" I ask, curious as to how a boy who lived in a sewer learned how to break into a house without leaving a mark on the place. "A close friend taught me. One that no one will ever be able to see." He laughs to himself. Though I guess if I lived in a sewer, I'd make imaginary friends too, so I brush it off as humor and laugh a little as well. We walk the short distance onto the porch. The woodwork beneath us creaks loudly. This is the most weight it's supported in years. Seren opens the door which screams even louder than the porch. Quickly, we both enter the house and shut the door tight, locking it behind us. The house seems to be in perfect condition. I wonder to myself why no one had lived here. The floor, even in the absence of life, was spotless and beautiful. The home was oddly furnished, however. "Are you sure no one lives here?" I ask him, picking up a photograph sitting on the mantle of a marble fireplace. "It looks pretty lived in, Seren. Who is this?" I ask, showing him the photograph. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure. This is the previous owner. She died long ago. I heard Gaia Demonis killed her. Accidentally of course. I've never actually taken much notice to the pictures here." He says, looking at the other photos on the mantle. "She was really pretty. A shame she died so young." I had to agree with him. The brunette was very beautiful. Though I cant help but wonder what would have her around Gaia Demonis long enough for him to kill her. I know that the other siblings were exponentially nicer than Aqua Demonis. But if my history knowledge serves me correctly, which it does, Gaia Demonis lead Crescentia with Senterra Demonis. What would have her in Crescentia? More importantly, how would Gaia Demonis accidentally kill someone? "Something feels off about this, Seren." I voice my uneasiness. The home, despite it's owner being deceased doesn't feel abandoned. Seren has moved into another room, but I can hear his gasp. I quickly move to the other room to see him holding a newspaper. "What's wrong?" "We need to leave." He says to me, pushing me to the door, dropping the newspaper. "Why? What happened? Seren!" I shout at him. Immediately after I hear movement upstairs. "Look at the newspaper." He whispers. I do as he says, picking the paper up off the floor. It's today's issue. I can see the picture of my frozen house. It's circled in red marker. Beneath the circle someone has written 'FROST'. "What does that mean?" He asks, taking a step towards the door to unlock it. "It's not important right now, we have to go!" I whisper, heading towards the door now as well. As we swing it open, the overhead light turns on. We're exposed. "What the hell are you doing here?" A feminine voice shouts at us. As my eyes adjust to the light, I recognize the woman, though it's not exactly who we'd want to see. "The look of terror on your face tells me you know who I am. Good, saves me the introduction." The woman laughs. No one had made this connection before. The appearance of the woman was mysterious, no one understood what she was after or why she had come here in the first place. "Us? What about you? You were banished from Stalaria!" Seren shouts at the woman. She glares at him in response. "Seren... we have to go. Now." I whisper to him, slowly backing up to the open door. Seren takes off, escaping through alleys, but just as he escapes, the door slams shut before I have an opportunity to get free. "What's the hurry? You just got here, you can't leave now!" She laughs menacingly, locking the door. "Tell me. How did you separate your reincarnation cycle, Frost?" "What?" I ask. What does she mean? Why does she believe I am Frost? "You heard me. Tell me how you did it." She shouts, punching the closest thing to her. It just so happens to be the mantle. A picture with a now broken frame falls to the floor and shatters the glass even further. "The girl... in that picture. She was killed by Gaia Demonis, right?" I ask, desperately hoping she takes the bait and changes the topic. It's silent for a few minutes. "Yes. Which is why I'm glad Nike did me a favor. Saved me from dirtying my claws." She laughs then glares at me skeptically. "Why?" "What was she to you?" My question is shaky. I'm afraid for my life at this moment. One step too far and I'm likely to be killed. "She was a close friend. A loyal subject. She revered me as a Goddess, even though I killed all the life in Devera. All the life she knew." She says grimly. Is that a tear? "I sent her to her death." She turns to the mantle to look at the pictures. Slowly, while she's distracted, I begin turning the lock. As she picks up another photo, I swing open the door and run. I hear her gasp as the door slams behind me. I run through the alleys, trying to remember how to get back to the Academy. It is dark now, though. I can barely see five feet in front of me. I consider spending the night in the darkened alleyway, but decide against it. "Everyone is looking for you." I hear a familiar woman say to me. I jump back in shock, nearly falling over. "H-Headmistress?" I ask, recognizing the voice. "Yes. It's me. Seren returned to the Academy and told us where you are. It's alright to come out, we've already caught the top ten. They're being punished as we speak. Come now. We still have to get you a uniform as well as show you to your new room." She smiles, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the street. Her blonde hair shines brilliantly in the moonlight. "Your roommate is excited to see you." "Headmistress... I really need to speak to Miss Demonis." I say, changing the subject quickly. "I'm afraid she's already retired to her castle." She sighs. Aqua Demonis had ordered the citizens to build a castle shortly after her victory against Nike. It took two years and several people died during it's construction. "I suppose I could take you there... If it is that important to you." "It is." I sigh as we begin the walk to the castle that casts it's shadow over everything. "You've been exempt from classes for a few days, by the way." Sarah smiles, putting her arm around my shoulder, hugging me. "You only just got here and already I've taken a liking to you, Twila." "I don't understand... Am I being punished?" I ask. She didn't speak as if it was a negative consequence, but I knew things in this Academy were twisted. Sometimes common sense wasn't enough. "Of course not! It's been a rough day for you. Your first day... your Mom died, Miss Ramona died and a bunch of idiots are after your head!" She giggles at the last point. "That'd be enough for me to want a few days off." "Miss Ramona... did you know her?" I ask. "I knew her very well. She was a very wealthy woman. The only one I knew that, instead of spending their fortune on useless, selfish things, gave back to the community. Going so far as to put money into the Past. She was a wonderful woman." I hear her let out a few sobs. "She... was my grandmother." I feel my heart sink. "I'm so sorry." I say, not letting my eyes leave the ground. "There's no need to be. She only wanted to see Stalaria recover. I have a feeling she won't be disappointed." She smiles at me as we reach the castle doors. Our conversation must have been wider spaced than I was interpreting it. Or we were closer than I thought we were. Sarah pushes the doors open, dragging me in by my hand. The interior is glorious. Everything is so elegant, even though the rest of Stalaria is dying. "Sarah! What are you doing here at this time of night?" Aqua shouts down at her from the top of the marble stairs that are lined with red carpet. "Young Mistress Twila said she needed to report something of great importance to you." Sarah calls back, bowing. It sickens me that she has to honor Aqua Demonis that way. A woman who survived the same events that pushed Stalaria's Queen into power. "I hope it's not about that Frost thing. Melinda talked some sense into me, little iceberg. I know you're not my sister." Aqua laughs. Though I don't really understand the humor as I never claimed anything like that. She sprung it on me. "Who would want to be related to you?" I snap back, but quickly lower my head and cover my mouth. "What was that?" She screams, I can hear her unnecessary heels clicking down the steps until they're in front of me. "Care to repeat yourself?" She says softly, tilting my head up with her finger. I close my eyes and attempt to turn away, but she catches my face, holding it in her hands, tightening her grip. "Aqua!" Sarah shouts, pushing her away. "Sarah." Aqua laughs nervously. "Did you not see the broadcast this afternoon? You wouldn't like to be the next execution, would you?" Her face changes to a serious expression. Her unchanging smile seeming arrogant now. "Aqua don't make me regret sending Kisara to save your ass." Sarah says calmly, sending surprising shock waves throughout the large room. "Right." Aqua lowers her gaze to me now. "What is your important matter?" "Please. You'll have to believe me. I know our history books say different. I know we thought she was dead. I know my Father was said to have killed her." I pause. Sarah's incredulous gaze is now locked on to me, but Aqua Demonis is smiling. "H is back." With that, Aqua Demonis lets out a roaring laughter, pushing me out of the doors, closing them tightly behind me. Category:Blog posts